


What Is It About Him?

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: There is just something about them/her/him.Set in the "My Soul and Yours" universe.Feisal thinks about Lawrence.I wrote one second person POV story earlier this month and wanted to play with the style a little bit more.





	What Is It About Him?

What is it about him that enchants you so?

Is it his hair, bright as gold, yet softer than silk?

Is it his eyes, blue like the sky, like the sea, like the tiles in the Sultan Ahmet Mosque in Constantinople?

Is it his ivory skin, now browned by the harsh sun but nonetheless beautiful?

Is it the shape of his lips, so oddly feminine yet somehow perfectly suiting him? Those lips alone are proof that God exists, for only he could carve such exquisite lines in muscle, blood and skin.

What is it about him?

Is it the long line of his waist, the curve of his hips that fits your hands so perfectly it feels like he was made for you?

Is it the warmth between his thighs, the way his legs wrap around you, holding you in place, right _there_, right where he needs you, right where you want to be?

You've had lovers before, lovers who wrapped their arms and legs around you, holding you close, holding you _in place_, yet they can never ever compare to him.

Why? Because you were his first?

No, it's more than that. It's more than the physical. 

Then what? Is it the way he smiles at you? The way he looks at you, with admiration and love so pure it melts your heart every single time?

Is it his dedication to your cause? A dedication so strong, so fierce, it makes him defy his superiors, defy nature, defy God himself?

Is it the way he laughs? The way he jokes, with a straight face that confuses some people because they can't actually tell if he's being serious or not?

He stole your lighter once, rode off into the desert to blow up trains, with the lighter tucked away in his pocket. He used it to light fuses and you had to light your cigarettes with matches. Were you annoyed? Of course, very much so. But then he returned, laughing, and you couldn't be annoyed any longer. You never can be angry with him for too long. 

There is just something about him, something you can't describe. All you know is that you love him unconditionally and nothing in this world can change that.


End file.
